mhocfandomcom-20200214-history
SPQR1776
SPQR1776 is a prominent left wing former Member of Parliament for Northern Ireland. He was a member of a variety of parties over his time in the House of Commons before founding the Radical Socialist Party. He eventually retired to the House of Lords at the start of 2016. Early Days and CPLSF SPQR first joined MHOC in October 2014 shortly before the second General Election. He joined the Communist Party for who he was selected to stand as the secondary candidate for the West Midlands. The West Midlands did not turn out any Communist MPs, however the Communist Party did receive five National Seats, one of which SPQR won after an internal election. This was in large part to the votes of members of the Communist Party Libertarian Socialist Faction, a grouping of anarchists and libertarian socialists within the party, which SPQR was one of the founding members of. During this time SPQR was often at odds with the internal bureaucracy and policies of the Communist Party. He was against the policy of democratic centralism and the use and training of the paramilitary force the Red Brigades. Along with fellow CPLSF members SPQR took matters on the slow internal bureaucracy into their own hands, by ignoring standard procedure on voting on bills and put up a vote themselves. This was met with some criticism by some members of the party, while others hailed the new "Red Tide" of bills which was to be sent in to vote. SPQR was also appointed the Commissar for Human Equity and Equality around this time. Rise to Prominence In December 2014 SPQR stood for the election to the Democratic Procedures Committee, the party body which oversaw voting and handled disciplinary matters, which he won. During this time he spent most of his time conducting polls and vetting applicants to the party. He also made several connections which would become important later on, including Zoto888, Athanaton, WineRedPsy, OKELEUK, and colossalteuthid. The first two left the party shortly after citing internal party conduct, and policy differences. Eventually a major dispute between a few party members and Bjorn Ironside, led to an internal power struggle from which the most prominent faction, the Marxist–Leninist faction, never really recovered. By this time the CPSLF had come to dominate the party, though held the Deputy General Secretaryship position, with the General Secretary being held by a member of the Trotskyist faction. The dispute with Bjorn ultimately led to his expulsion from the party, which SPQR had a major role in. He also helped author a few pieces of legislation including the EZLN motion, the first PKK motion and write the Gender Equality Act, which would come into law after the third General Election. General Secretary It became clear to SPQR that the factional wars and internal bureaucracy were very unhealthy to the party. He also felt the isolationist attitude of the party was damaging to its ability to promote its ideology. As a result, in the early days of 2015 he drafted a new constitution for the party. This was criticized by some as a power move on his part, however the majority of the party accepted it and most of the new constitution was enacted. Around this time the General Secretary Cyridius vanished and it was clear a new one had to be elected. With the passing of the new constitution and the general favourable attitude towards him by the party SPQR was easily able to be elected the third General Secretary of the Communist Party in March, with his Deputy being Cae388 of the Marxist-Leninists. March 2015 General Election Deputy Prime Minister Resignation and By-Election Independent MP Socialist Party Collapse of the Socialists Founding of the Radical Socialist Party In Opposition Retirement to the House of Lords Category:Radical Socialists Category:Users Category:MPs Category:Radical Socialist MPs Category:MPs for Northern Ireland